


Stay

by reginaldthegreat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Late Night Conversations, Love, Morning After, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginaldthegreat/pseuds/reginaldthegreat
Summary: Sam tries to push you away to spare you from the pain of seeing her struggle, but you love her, so you don’t care.
Relationships: Sam Giddings/Male Reader, Sam Giddings/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Stay

Sam never let anything bother her. Nothing. She was fearless in all the ways you wanted to be and simultaneously, all the ways you wished you’d never be. This may sound odd, but you knew she would lock herself in your bathroom to cry. She worried about Josh. She didn’t have to tell you she felt responsible, you already knew. You started liking her because she was beautiful and complimented your hair all the time. You started loving her because you realized there were few people in this world with as much compassion as she had. 

Sometimes however, and especially recently, you were glad you weren’t as fearless as her. She never let you see her pain. She never let you touch her in all the darkest places, the way she always did with you. 

You decided today would be different. Today, when her nightmares pulled her to a place far away, you’d be there, whether she wanted you to be or not. 

She sat up from your bed, tossing the black cotton comforter over your naked body as she slipped your recently discarded baseball T-shirt over her head. 

“I’ll be heading home to sleep,” she explained, then tossed you a wink. “Try not to miss me too much.” 

You sat up, wrapping your arms around her midriff and pulling her back into you. She gasped in surprise as you two fell into the mattress before laughing and twisting around to face you. 

“I don’t want you to go,” you said softly. Not a plea, not an order. A statement. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to actually sleep with me. I kick in my sleep,” she replied, tilting your chin up with her blue painted fingertips so that your noses were touching. 

“I can handle it. I’m a big boy.”

Your words had a joking tone, but your voice didn’t. She caught on quickly, her confidence fading away into confusion and hesitancy. 

“...I just... don’t want you to see the person I become. It’s pretty pathetic,” she whispered, her voice tight, constrained. 

“You could never be pathetic.”

“You’d be surprised,” she chuckled humorlessly. 

You frowned, peering into the soft glow of her hazel eyes. You weren’t letting her slip away this time. 

“Stay with me.”

You stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before she sighed, a part of her defenses giving away. She leaned into you, placing her head on your bare chest, the skin lined with smudged lipstick stains from earlier this evening. Her legs wrapped around your torso as she settled into your lap, her fingers finding their way into your hair, the hair she loved to run her fingers through. 

“My nightmares get really bad sometimes. I don’t want you to pity me,” she whispered, so quietly you barely heard her. 

“I promise I won’t, but you have to let me love you when you forget where you are,” you said, hoping she wouldn’t confuse your support for pity. 

Her nails trailed over the dip at the back of your neck, sending a pleasant shiver down your spine. 

“Okay,” she whispered into the dip of your collarbone. 

“Okay,” you whispered back.


End file.
